Lego Stephen King Movie Series
Lego Stephen King Series is a movie series that will consist of The Dark Tower Series (1, 4, 7, 10,13 16, 17), IT Chapter 1 and 2 (2-3),The Talisman (5), Cujo(6), Silver Bullet (8), Pet Semetary One and Black House (9-11), Carrie (12), Stand by Me(14), Castle Rock (15), and The Last Film in The Series which serves as the 18th Installment Overall, is based on the Last Dark Tower Book Called The Dark Tower: VII: The Dark Tower, which is what the plot will be based on, and plus a little mix up, all the heroes of from all the films will Join Roland into fighting the Crimson King in the Epic Series Finale. this series also serves as a alternate timeline to the novels and the film adaptations, and Roland Deschain will go back in time once in a while to contact the other main protagonists, like Carrie, Jake Sawyer, Bill Denbrough, Marty Coslaw, Louis Creed, and the 4 Boys from Stand by Me. The Dark Tower(1, 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, 17, and 18,): The Setting for The Dark Tower Series is around 1997-2010 Roland Deschain, the Gunslinger: Protagonist of Stephen King's The Dark Tower series. He is the son of Steven and Gabrielle Deschain and is descended from a long line of "gunslingers", peacekeepers and diplomats of Roland's society. He Serves as The Main Protagonist of Cameron's Lego Stephen King Series. Jake Chambers, the Pure Shine: A young boy whom Roland must call upon to complete his journey, and a son-like figure to Deschain. Walter Padick, the Man in Black: A ruthless ageless deceiver and sorcerer who seeks to reach the Tower and rule over its seemingly infinite kingdoms, and is the the right hand man of The Crimson King, who will appear in the Lego Dark Tower Film, The Stand, and the Series Finale. Eddie Dean: Edward Cantor "Eddie" Dean first appears in The Drawing of the Three, in which Roland encounters three doors that open into the New York City of our world in different times. Through these doors, Roland draws companions who will join him on his quest, as the Man In Black foretold. Susannah Dean: Also hailing from New York City, Susannah is a black woman (although as a woman of 1964, she prefers the term "Negro" over the term considered appropriate in Eddie's time, "Black") with two major afflictions: her legs below the knees were severed in a subway accident, and a childhood head injury left her with dual personalities, which Eddie incorrectly labels schizophrenia. She is "The Lady of Shadows", the second companion predicted by Walter to be drawn into Roland's world via the mysterious doors. Crimson King: a trans-dimensional demon/were-spider who acts as the main antagonist of the Stephen King novels Insomnia and the Black House, as well as the main antagonist of the Dark Tower series. He is considered to be the bigger bad of the entire Stephen King multiverse, as well as the main bigger bad main antagonist of Cameron's Upcoming Lego Stephen King Series. Maturin: Maturin is The Turtle and one of the twelve Guardians of the Beams that hold up The Dark Tower. It guards one end of the Beam that is guarded on the other end by Shardik. He also Appears in IT, where he supports the Losers Club. He will also appear in Cameron's Lego Stephen King Series in a 3 Film picture deal, starting with The Dark Tower then, IT Chapter 1, and IT Chapter 2, due to him choking on a galaxy mentioned to Pennywise in IT Chapter 2. He Gives the Loser's Club Immortal Powers when he gets killed in Chapter 2, making the Loser's Club still Kids. IT Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 (2-3): The Setting for IT is 1989-2010 The Losers Club: The Losers Club is a group of seven eleven-year-old misfit children who are united by their unhappy lives. They share the same misery and torment from being the victims of a gang of local bullies led by the increasingly sociopathic Henry Bowers and band together as they struggle to overcome It. They will not be adults in Chapter 2, due to Maturin giving them immortal powers during the Ritual of Chud in Chapter 1 of my alternate storyline of IT, and it's my series plus my own standalone storyline, so yeah, deal with it. Bill Denbrough: Bill is the leader and most self-assured member of the Losers Club as well as the main protagonist of the story. He wants to get revenge on the monster for the death of his younger brother, Georgie. He feels responsible for Georgie's death as it was he who made Georgie the boat and sent him outside to play with it during a rainstorm. He Serves as The Deuteragonist of Cameron's Lego Stephen King Series. Ben Hanscom: Known as "Haystack" to his friends, Ben is a highly intelligent boy who, before joining the Losers Club, often spent his free time reading books at the public library. He is also obese, and due to this has become a favorite victim of Henry Bowers. Beverly Marsh: The only girl in the group, she is an attractive and tomboyish redhead on whom each of the boys has a secret crush at some point during the story. She is from the poorest part of Derry, and is frequently abused by her father, Alvin, while her mother, Elfrida is out working. Richie Tozier: Known as "Trashmouth", Richie is the Losers' self-appointed comic relief, always cracking jokes and doing impersonations or "Voices", which prove very powerful weapons against It. He is "too intelligent for his own good" and channels his boredom in hyper-active wisecracking, which frequently leads to trouble. Eddie Kaspbrak: Eddie is a frail and asthmatic hypochondriac, who carries his inhaler with him everywhere. His father died when he was very young, and his mother is domineering and constantly worries about his health. He get his arm bit off by IT/Pennywise and dies. Stanley Uris: Stan is the most skeptical member of the Club. He is Jewish and is persecuted by Henry Bowers for this reason. He commits suicide in The Adult Chapter. Mike Hanlon: Mike is the last to join the Losers. He is the only African-American in the group and lives with his parents on a large farm, Mike is racially persecuted by Henry Bowers, whose father holds a long-standing grudge against Mike's father. Mike meets The Losers when they help him fight back against Bowers in a massive rock fight. "Pennywise" / It: an ancient alien/eldritch monster and the title character and the main antagonist of The IT Novel, The IT Mini-Series, and the 2017 Movie and it's 2019 Sequel. He Serves as the Secondary Antagonist of Cameron's Lego Stephen King Series, and he is set to appear in the series finale as well, due to him surviving the events of IT. Henry Bowers: the psychopathic school and neighborhood bully and the secondary antagonist of Stephen King's novel IT, the 1990 miniseries, and the 2017 film adaptation. He is also the leader of The Bowers Gang, a gang of preteen bullies who rival the Losers' Club. He Serves as The Tertilary Antagonist of Cameron's Lego Stephen King Series. Victor "Vic" Criss: Victor "Vic" Criss is a bully, and one of Henry's sidekicks. Among Henry's gang, Vic is most likely the smartest and most intelligent member and is the only one who truly realizes Henry's insanity, and becomes increasingly reluctant to follow him. Reginald "Belch" Huggins: Reginald "Belch" Huggins is another sidekick of Henry's, and earned his nickname due to his ability to belch on command. He is very big for his age, being six feet tall at twelve years old. Belch is considered stupid by most people, which he makes up for in physical strength and his fierce loyalty to his friends, especially Henry. Patrick Hockstetter: Patrick Hockstetter is a psychopathic and solipsistic bully who is part of Henry's gang (despite his generally low reputation, even as a bully). Patrick keeps a pencil box full of dead flies, which he kills with his ruler, and shows it to other students. The Talisman (5): The Setting for The Talisman is 1974 Jack Sawyer: Jack Sawyer is the protagonist of The Talisman and its sequel, Black House. In the former, he is a 12-year-old boy who is sent on a quest to retrieve the Talisman and save his mother from cancer. In the latter, he is a retired Los Angeles Police detective living in French Landing, Wisconsin, on the trail of a killer called "the Fisherman" because of the similarity of his modus operandi to Albert Fish. Roland Deschain: Protagonist of Stephen King's The Dark Tower series. He is the son of Steven and Gabrielle Deschain and is descended from a long line of "gunslingers", peacekeepers and diplomats of Roland's society. He Serves as The Main Protagonist of Cameron's Lego Stephen King Series. He will appear due to him being connected to The Talisman being connected to The Dark Tower Series. The Talisman will be the 1st part of a two part crossover with Jack Sawyer. Atropos: Atropos is one of the major antagonists of Stephen King's novel Insomnia, but he will be the main antagonist of The Talisman and he is a very powerful agent of The Crimson King. Cujo (6): The Setting of Cujo is 1972 Cujo: Cujo is the titular main antagonist of Stephen King's novel and its 1983 film adaptation of the same name, and a minor antagonist in Cat's Eye. He was once a friendly and playful companion, but when he got rabies, he went insane and was turned into a killer that attacked anybody who came near. He Serves as The Quaternary Antagonist of Cameron's Lego Stephen King Series. Donna Trenton was the wife of Vic Trenton and the mother of Tad Trenton. She is the main protagonist of the book and movie. Vic Trenton: Vic Trenton is the husband of Donna Trenton and the father of Tad. During the events of Cujo, he is on a business trip for his failing business. He returns home after two days without hearing from his wife and arrives at the Camber farm after Cujo is killed. Tad Trenton: Tad Trenton is the son of Donna and Vic Trenton. After he and his mother were held captive in a car, by Cujo, he died from heatstroke in the book but survived in the film. He will Survive in Cameron's Lego Stephen King Series, as he will be an older himself and will fight the Crimson King in the series finale. Silver Bullet (8): The Setting of Silver Bullet is 1976 Marty Coslaw: Marty Coslaw is the main protagonist in Cycle of the Werewolf and Silver Bullet and a resident of Tarker's Mills, Maine. Marty is a paraplegic and is usually in a wheelchair. Marty is attacked by Lester Lowe, who has transformed into a werewolf, on the night of the 4th of July. Jane Coslaw: Jane Coslaw is the sister of Marty Coslaw Uncle Red: Marty and Jane's Uncle who helps make them the Silver Bullet Reverend Lester Lowe: He is the town's minister who is hiding a dark secret: he is a werewolf that has been terrorizing the town for months, killing several people, and he is the main antagonist of Silver Bullet. Pet Semetary One (9): Setting for Pet Semetary One is 1983 Louis Creed: Louis Creed is the main protagonist in Pet Sematary. He is married to Rachel Creed and has two kids, Ellie and Gage. They move to Maine from Chicago. Next to their house is a road that has claimed the lives of many pets. His son almost walks onto the road but is saved by an old fellow named Jud. Jud becomes something like a father figure to Louis. Rachel Creed: The Wife of Louis Creed Ellie Creed: The Daughter of Louis and Rachel Creed Gage Creed: Gage William Creed (or simply Gage) is one of the main antagonists from the 1983 book, Pet Sematary by Stephen King and the film of the same name, alongside Church. He was the 3-year-old son of Louis and Rachel Creed, and the younger brother of Ellie. Church: Winston Churchill, better known as Church, is one of the two main antagonists of Pet Sematary by Stephen King and the film of the same name, alongside Gage Creed. He is the pet cat of Ellie Creed, and later teams up with Gage, helping him kill everyone in his path. Black House (11): The Setting for Black House is 2001 Characters: Jack Sawyer: Jack Sawyer is the protagonist of The Talisman and its sequel, Black House. In the former, he is a 12-year-old boy who is sent on a quest to retrieve the Talisman and save his mother from cancer. In the latter, he is a retired Los Angeles Police detective living in French Landing, Wisconsin, on the trail of a killer called "the Fisherman" because of the similarity of his modus operandi to Albert Fish. Roland Deschain: Protagonist of Stephen King's The Dark Tower series. He is the son of Steven and Gabrielle Deschain and is descended from a long line of "gunslingers", peacekeepers and diplomats of Roland's society. He Serves as The Main Protagonist of Cameron's Lego Stephen King Series. He will help Jack in Both The Talisman and Black House. The "Fishman": A Serial Killer, who also serves as a agent of The Crimson King, the powerful overlord of Roland Deschain's End-World. He also serves as the secondary antagonist of The Talisman and it's sequel Black House. The Crimson King: a trans-dimensional demon/were-spider who acts as the main antagonist of the Stephen King novels Insomnia and Black House, as well as the main antagonist of the Dark Tower series. He is considered to be the bigger bad of the entire Stephen King multiverse, as well as the main bigger bad main primary antagonist of Cameron's Upcoming Lego Stephen King Series. He will appear first in Black House. Carrie (12): The Setting for Carrie for the Lego Adaptation is 1963 Carrietta N. "Carrie" White is the title character and protagonist of Stephen King's novel Carrie, and a high school outcast, loathed, taunted, scorned, insulted, slandered, confronted, and verbally and physically abused by students and her mother Margaret White, an abusive, mentally ill, and unstable religious fanatic. She Survives to join the heroes against the Crimson King. Margaret White: Margaret White is the main antagonist of Stephen King's Carrie, and she is the domineering and fanatically religious mother of Carrie White. Susan D. "Sue" Snell: A Popular Girl who dates Tommy Ross and after tormenting Carrie White in the locker room, Sue begins to feel remorse for her actions. Miss Rita L. Desjardin: The P.E Teacher at Carrie's High School who secretly feels the same disgust everyone at the high school feels for Carrie White. However, when she witnesses Carrie being humiliated by the other girls in the locker room after gym class for her hysterical reaction at her first period, she realizes that Carrie is oblivious to what is happening to her, and feels sorry for her. Stand By Me (14): The Setting for Stand by Me is September 1959 Characters: Gordie Lachance: a quiet, bookish boy with a penchant for telling stories and writing, and the protagonist of Stand By Me, and The Novel The Body. Theodore "Teddy" Duchamp: Theodore Duchamp was the childhood friend of Gordon LaChance in Stand by Me and The Novel The Body. He Appears in Carrie in a Cameo Appearance which i will add him in my series. Christopher "Chris" Chambers: Chris is one of the four boys from protagonist group circle of friends in the short story The Body from Different Seasons, as well as the film Stand By Me, based on the story. Vern Tessio: Vern Tessio is one of the four boys from the short story The Body and the film based on it, Stand By Me. He is friends with Chris, Gordie, and Teddy. He along with his friends search for a missing dead body of a kid named Ray Browers in Castle Rock, Oregon (Castle Rock, Maine In my Series) over Labor Day weekend in 1959. John "Ace" Merill: John "Ace" Merrill is the main antagonist of Stephen King's Stand By Me, and will serve as the main antagonist of Stand by Me of the Cameron's Lego Stephen King Series, and then will appear in the Lego Adaptation of Castle Rock, where he will be Leland Gaunt's right hand man and will serve as the secondary antagonist. Richard "Eyeball" Chambers: the right hand man of John Merrill and also serves as the secondary antagonist in the film Stand By Me, and in the Lego Adaptation Of Stand by Me in Lego Stephen King Series. Vince Desjardin: one of Ace's gang in The Body and Stand By Me. Whether he is related to Rita Desjardin is unknown. He will appear in Lego Stephen King Series. Charlie Hogan: one of John "Ace" Merrill's friends and a member of his gang of bullies in The Body and Stand By Me, and it's Lego Adaptation in Lego Stephen King Series. Billy Tessio: Billy Tessio is the brother of Vern Tessio and a member of Ace's gang in The Body and Stand By Me, and will serve as the tertiary antagonist of Stand by Me in the Cameron's Lego Stephen King Series. Castle Rock (15): It will also serve as a Sequel to Stand by Me, and the Setting is 1995 Characters: Sheriff Alan Pangborn: Sheriff Alan Pangborn: the Sheriff of Castle Rock. Gaunt was wary of Pangborn from the start, knowing he would not be nearly as easy to fool as the others and that Gaunt would need a lot of help before he would be able to face Pangborn head-on. Pangborn once had a wife and son, but they both died in a mysterious, unsolved car accident, before the events of Castle Rock, he also serves as the main primary protagonist of Castle Rock and the Tritagonist of the Lego Stephen King Series. He will appear in the series finale also. Leland Gaunt: Presumably a demon in human form, who has spent centuries travelling about the world and tricking people into selling their souls to him, usually in exchange for useless objects disguised as the things they want most. Castle Rock is his latest target. Gaunt seems to know the town peoples' greatest secrets, and speaks of them in a way to sooth the customers of his shop. His eyes also change color, depending on who is looking at them, as a way to entice his customers, and he also serves as the primary antagonist of Castle Rock. He is also a agent of The Crimson King. Polly Chalmers: Patricia 'Polly' Chambers originally lived in Castle Rock, Maine. For a while she lived in San Francisco, California, before returning to Maine. She loves Sheriff Pangborn and eventually marries him. Nettie Cobb: Netitia (Nettie) Cobb is the housekeeper and friend to main character Polly Chalmers in Needful Things. After a lifetime of physical abuse first from her mother, then her husband, Nettie suffers a psychotic break and murders her husband. Norris Ridgewick: one of the town's deputies and Sheriff Pangborn's closest ally. Norris was an avid fisherman who had learned the craft from his father, and had a strong liking for Bazun fishing rods. He bought one of these rods from Gaunt, thus entangling himself in the web of evil. He also serves as the secondary protagonist of Castle Rock. Warden Wilson: The Warden at Shawshank State Prison during Modern Day Castle Rock, Maine, he also serves as the left hand man of Leland Gaunt and serves as the tertiary antagonist of Castle Rock. Stand by Me: The 4 Boys Appear due to Castle Rock being a sequel to their story and that the 4 Boys are still Teenagers, which they are 16-18 years old, possibly due to Maturin giving them immortal powers as well. Gordie Lachance: a quiet, bookish boy with a penchant for telling stories and writing, and the protagonist of Stand By Me, and The Novel The Body. Theodore "Teddy" Duchamp: Theodore Duchamp was the childhood friend of Gordon LaChance in Stand by Me and The Novel The Body. He Appears in Carrie in a Cameo Appearance which i will add him in my series, where he tells Carrie to join them in their fight against the Crimson King. Christopher "Chris" Chambers: Chris is one of the four boys from protagonist group circle of friends in the short story The Body from Different Seasons, as well as the film Stand By Me, based on the story. Vern Tessio: Vern Tessio is one of the four boys from the short story The Body and the film based on it, Stand By Me. He is friends with Chris, Gordie, and Teddy. He along with his friends search for a missing dead body of a kid named Ray Browers in Castle Rock, Oregon (Castle Rock, Maine In my Series) over Labor Day weekend in 1959. John "Ace" Merill: John "Ace" Merrill is the main antagonist of Stephen King's Stand By Me, and will serve as the main antagonist of Stand by Me of Cameron's Lego Stephen King Series, as well as the secondary antagonist of Castle Rock of Lego Stephen King Series, plus he is also the right hand man of Leland Gaunt. He Dies in this film, due to him getting shot in the head by Chris Chambers in 1995, the time period setting of Castle Rock. Who also Appears in Castle Rock: Jake Chambers, the Pure Shine: A young boy whom Roland must call upon to complete his journey, and a son-like figure to Deschain. Jake Appears due to him being teleported by Roland and Jake tells the 4 Boys to join the fight against the Crimson King. Roland Deschain: Protagonist of Stephen King's The Dark Tower series. He is the son of Steven and Gabrielle Deschain and is descended from a long line of "gunslingers", peacekeepers and diplomats of Roland's society, and is the last of The Gunslingers. He is The Main Protagonist of The Lego Stephen King Series. The Dark Tower VIII: The Dark Tower (18): It Serves as the Final Installment of The Dark Tower Series and the Lego Series Overall. There is a Twist, Every Hero from every movie will show up to join Roland and his Gang to fight The Crimson King in a Epic Fight. Characters Set to Appear: Roland Deschain: Protagonist of Stephen King's The Dark Tower series. He is the son of Steven and Gabrielle Deschain and is descended from a long line of "gunslingers", peacekeepers and diplomats of Roland's society, and is the last of The Gunslingers. He is The Main Protagonist of The Lego Stephen King Series. Jake Chambers, Eddie Dean, and Susannah Dean are appearing as well. Bill Denbrough, and the other 6 members of the Losers Club are helping Roland fight The Crimson King. The 4 Boys from Stand by Me will appear. Tad Trenton From Cujo will Appear. Carrie will Appear. Jack Sawyer will appear, which he will be in his thirties by then. Villains Team: Crimson King: a trans-dimensional demon/were-spider who acts as the main antagonist of The Dark Tower Series. He is the orchestrator of the chaos and decay in the Keystone World and much of that in all the other worlds connected by the Dark Tower. His ultimate goal is to tear down the Tower, bring about Discordia, and re-make the world in his image. He is considered to be the bigger bad of the entire Stephen King multiverse. He also serves as the bigger bad main primary antagonist of the Lego Stephen King Series. The Crimson King first appears as a menacing and dangerous Dark Lord, but he fittingly becomes more and more insane as the story progresses, ultimately murdering everything around himself and ultimately himself. After his demise, he becomes an undead abomination who attacks the protagonists and is ultimately defeated as he is erased from existence through a magical picture that represent him, which his demise will be different in the Stephen King Lego Series, as he will be killed with a special steel enchanted sword, which in turn, will erase the Crimson King from Existence. ''' '''Pennywise/IT: the titular main antagonist of the Stephen King novel IT, IT is a horrific and malevolent cosmic entity that came to planet Earth to feed. It lives in the town of Derry, awakening every 27 years to devour on the children of the town, feeding on their fears and using the Deadlights to make them "float". The Crimson King Revives Pennywise After IT Chapter 2 and Pennywise will use his Werewolf Form in the series finale. Walter Padick, The Man In Black: A ruthless ageless deceiver and sorcerer who seeks to reach the Tower and rule over its seemingly infinite kingdoms, who serves as the Main Antagonist of the First Dark Tower Book and The Stand, and he is the Right Hand Man of The Crimson King.